


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, M/M, also sean's a little shite, and anna has disappeared, it's implied that kevin fucks dan's hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin likes his house, but he's starting to like his slaves more. It worries him, even if only for Anna's sake. He misses her, still.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly, Kevin O'Reilly/Anna Rudolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> to be quite frank with you all, i don't think any of the irish lads are psychotic. be that as it may, i find their personas sort of endearing, so here's that!  
> quick run down on wtf this story is:  
> basically kevin is a serial killer fma type guy, with a bunch of people that he kills and tortures. his favorite captives are the lads, who remind him of anna (anna rudolph, his chess-playing gf irl), who vanished a couple years ago. her disappearance may or may not be what triggered this kevin's crazy side to come out. please don't send this fic to anyone mentioned. i'm being a little shit writing this, i know, but i don't actually think that anyone or anything in this fic resembles real life, and i would hate to make any of the lads or their s/o's uncomfortable.

Kevin likes his house, as unconventional as it is. Sure, he has to remodel a lot, and there's several stories of basements just to accommodate his slaves and toys, but it's a nice place nonetheless. 

Anna's room is one of his favorites; Kevin had a grand time making the decor. 50 square feet of checkered tiles, assembled like a chess board. the monstrosities, disgusting things made of clumps of flesh and random organs, sat arranged as pawns, knights, bishops, kings, and queens. Some of them were technically alive, but at this point Kevin really couldn't tell which ones were just human leather and which were simply braindead. The room stunk quite a lot, but that only added to the appeal in his opinion. it might not be the most original thing, to have to play chess as a form of torture, but most of his victims has trouble with lugging around the used-to-be-humans, so he kept it around. Plus, it was always nice to be able to think of Anna. Sometimes, the ache of her disappearance struck a chord deep within Kevin, and those were the days when deaths were plentiful and his favorite play things screamed the loudest.   
Daniel, sometimes, softened that ache. Obnoxious flirting was par for the course, as Kevin had done much worse, but the thought that someone -- someone besides his long gone love -- could love him so unabashedly had replaced his devious grin with a gentle smile more than a few times. He reckoned that he was going soft, even if just with his favorites: the group of men who were more amusing than the rest, who kevin never seemed to tire of riling up. There was Brian, David (Daithi, they sometimes called him. it never ceased to amaze Kevin just how Irish one man could be), Daniel, and Sean. Or possibly Jack. The others called him both, which was wildly confusing for Kevin, but didn't really matter in the scheme of things.  
Sean/Jack was his second favorite of them all. No matter the situation, he would sell out the others, risk all of their lives, to bend to kevin's whims. Once, he had said "Once kevin has a fuckin' toy, it's over," and he was surprisingly correct. He pleasantly remembered the time Sean brought him Dan's old hat in exchange for the chaos that the search would bring. Kevin had ended up ranting to him about the terrors of soup; he still doesn't know if he was really invested in the concept or just using the strange topic as a ploy to get Jack to leave him alone with the hat, which Kevin ended up keeping for various reasons. he never told Daniel where it went, though, which was probably for the best. Ireland didn't need another psychopathic serial killer anyway, Kevin filled the murder quota by himself. Sometimes, though, (often, but Kevin isn't ready to admit that yet) he lets himself imagine a world in which he has a partner in crime, or maybe even four. Inconveniently, he usually has to wash his sheets after having dreams like those, but it's a small price to pay, Kevin supposes, for the wild amount of joy the thoughts fill him with.


End file.
